Morrowind: On the Edge of a Blade
by Diviners
Summary: With the empire crumbling, and wide spread war occurring throughout all of Tamerial, what role will Lillianias play within a series of events that unfold that reveal how world changing the events that took place before and their impact on what is to come.
1. Chapter 1

1E 700

"Long has our people sought the true truth behind the so-called powers of the "Divine", and as many of you have come to understand that one of us has come close to discovering that truth, which has caused our allies of old against the Nord to attack us to prevent us from learning this truth, a truth that should free not only us but them as well from these so called beings Daedra. With that said, though we are not directly part of that great undertaking don't yet our work, our studies go without some merit for we also are working on that same truth, but in a far different manner than our brothers and sisters within the Capital of our race.", smiling towards the young and eager faces of his students, the old dwemer Golan, truly felt that for the first time his in race's history that they would finally come across and discover that last clue. On reflection he was disappointed that he would not be present when the Master Crafter would put into practice his theory upon the heart, but alas his own work was at this time at a crucial point as well. Already, despite the city's valiant efforts the Chimer had managed to break through the first wall of defense into Arkngthand, though he did not insult the stalwart defenders it was just an event that would come to pass with time; and it was commendable of the defenders of those walls to defend against the unchangeable.

"Teacher, do we have enough time to commence the experiment with the enemy so close to the inner sanctum, I understand that we left the key in its box form in case some of our soldiers make it back to the outer sanctum but what if one of the Chimer come across and discover its true purpose?", such fear in the young was so understandable, and with a gentle smile Golan reached out to pat the shoulder of his trusted apprentice, she was always wondering if everything that has come to pass was possible to change despite the facts that surrounded that knowledge. Of course, with the Master Crafter if his theory holds will ensure that even the Divine was placed under the same laws as even the mortal races, and that will be the truth that Golan himself will be glad to know.

"Do not fear Yagramia, the Chimer with their serious natures will not be able to grasp that the box is nothing but a toy for a child, or something of a puzzle for a thinker to use to help their thoughts upon another subject. By then we should be safe enough within the inner sanctum and our work won't be disturbed till the Master Crafter back in the Capital puts his theory into practice.", smiling as he once more turned back towards his own life's work, the glowing runes intersecting upon around the floor, encircling a complex array of machinery that if the Chimer looked upon it would never fathom what it was for, though for a Dwemer it was something far more simple. He had yet named his invention that was based on the simple idea of using an enchanted glass to relay information of an experiment for better viewing other than taking notes. Though with his modifications in his own theory, when the tools were used upon the heart he should be able to peer beyond into the divine and discover the true source of its power, and what lies beyond the Divine if anything at all lies beyond.

"Even now the Master Crafter is preparing to put his theory into practice, and less we miss the crucial moment yet we begin the activation of the machine..."

5 hours later...

"What have we done...", the last words whispered through a darkened room, the hiss of steam the only sound left of what was once a full room filled with Dwemer now only an empty room with a single light from a glass, several cracks spider webbing across the surface of what should have been an unbreakable glass with the enchantments placed upon its sides. Though, within the undamaged parts three sets of eyes peered out into the empty room, in time two sets of eyes vanished while the third remained staring into the room before it closed its eyes as the glass shattered into a thousand shards.

4E 45

Upon a grey marked day, the clouds unwilling or unable to release the deluge of rain that most thought threatened to fall upon the land, a lone ship sailed into the harbor of Fort Frostmoth. There was nothing much of note from this particular ship, it was one of many owned and run by the East Trading Company. Most of the dock workers, and there were many now since the crisis that stole the Dunmer's home from them having been forced to make their new home the cold and hard land of Solsthiem, not many of the Nords welcomed them but they too realized that it was better simply to deal with them and go about their business, it kept their minds off of the recent events from the main land many whom use to have family. So the arrival of yet another ship was just that a regular occurrence, as the sudden appearance of an armored clad form of a female dunmer did not cause much interest except a slight noticing that she was garbed in the uniform of a trooper for the Imperial Legion.

Disembarking from the ship, glad to be both off it and away from the swaying motions; she got seasick easily. Lillianias, not a true Dunmer name but one she preferred since she far more preferred being part of something else than what her heritage meant her. Lillianias strode down the gangplank to the stone docks, her eyes arrested by the look of the stone keep that sat onto of the hill, perched almost like an eagle surveying its hunting ground. The imagery coupled with her own knowledge that she might become the inhabitants of that fort's prey made her stumble briefly before coming to a halt as she stared up at the fort, "Eh you, betta riport in at ta fort comander!", the coarse sound of one of the sailors cajoling her, this particular one had taken immense joy eating around her while she was bed ridden for most of the voyage.

The look of fear evaporating underneath one of annoyance as she gave the sailor a rude gesture, probably lost on him since it came from her Dunmer heritage. Without giving the ship a backward glance Lillianias made her way towards the keep, despite herself she was awed by how much work had been done in the time she last was here. The small fort and its garrison must have at least tripled, though, tilting her head to the side as she gazed up at the walls that were lined with Imperial soldiers, probably the largest Imperial force that was left in Morrowind. She might have stood like that for a few moments more till the bustle of the docks forced her back to her senses as she realized she was slowing down the worker's ability to offload supplies from the ship.

Despite her grim expression, she couldn't help the flood of warmth a slight blush overcome her face, making her light green skin darken a bit as she swiftly moved, the sound of laughter from several worker's noticing her discomfiture as they continued on with their work. Not knowing, or caring for that matter, some of the Dunmer workers giving her retreating form a longing glance before returning to their work with the rest.

Hurrying off the docks, the smells and sight of the dock workers scurrying about unloading the supplies from the ship towards the Imperial fort, having taken a look when she got on; Lillianias realized a lot of the items being off loaded were weapons and armor in preparation in case the Nords of the island made good on their promise in destroying the fort once and for all. There was an almost palpable feeling of fear among the soldiers clustered near a hastily built guard house that overlooked the bustle of the docks, its wooden structure clashing with the permanent feeling that the stone docks gave off. For a moment Lillianias slowed down as she noticed a couple of Imperial troopers looking her way, their eyes narrowing as they caught the make of her armor.

Holding her breath as she walked past them, feeling their eyes on her, how their armor gleamed in the light thrown by a single lantern; its wick burning feebly giving off faint streams of black smoke. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sudden movement from one of the shoulders, the twisting of her head so sudden that it caused her hair to whip out behind her as she numbly saw the soldier giving her a salute, befitting for a lower rank soldier to give to one of higher rank.

Smiling weakly, their eyes puzzled towards her startled reaction as she returned their salute with one of her own; feeling her hand trembling as she lowered her arm, a faint smile forming on her lips as she nodded her head towards the troopers. Though they were still puzzled, one of them noticed the intense look in her eyes; hurriedly whispering in his comrade ear that caused that soldier to turn away from her. For a moment fear gripped Lillianias heart, wondering if they saw a poster of her, unable to fathom how a poster could have reached here before she did as they were only recently being released in the other provinces.

Tensing as she saw one of the soldiers reached into a pouch hanging from his belt withdrawing a piece of paper before making his way towards her. Absently she let her hand drift to the hilt of her sword as she stoically waited as the trooper neared her, she knew her chances of escaping was slim-the knowledge without looking that were several archers stationed on the walls of the keep would have the perfect vantage point to take her down, her only hope was to die with some dignity.

"Hello Sir, I am so sorry for delaying you, but I realized you just came off the boat and must be the commanding officer that was in charge of overseeing the supplies for the fort. I have the requisition form here for you to pursue and sign to state that all that was listed was delivered." the trooper handing her the piece of paper and a quill, and for a moment relief flooded through Lillianias that she almost sagged to the ground-yet retaining enough sense not too.

"I must offer my own apologies myself, that look I shot you wasn't because of you delaying me. I must confess that I spent most of the journey sea sick and was briefly annoyed, by all means let me sign this so you can accept the cargo in good order.", hoping the strain in her voice would be mask by the after effects of one recovering from being seasick, not entirely false but it was fear, her eyes skimming the words without seeing as she quickly signed it with a fake name before handing the missive back to the trooper.

"Thank you sir, before I leave you would you wish me to escort you to the fort commander?" the look he gave her was of admiration, as he placed the missive back into his pouch.

"I am afraid I won't be able to meet the fort commander just yet, I have orders to head to Raven Rock and see how bad the situation between the Nord natives and Dunmer refugees are currently. A goodwill tour that I was assigned, and also to study the effects of the Daedra invasion that occurred in this part of Morrowind." her smile weak as she made to turn away from the trooper, feeling a hand placed upon her shoulder stalling her.

"Just be careful sir, Raven Rock has become a very dangerous place for a Dunmer, even one that is part of this legion garrison. The fort commander issued that all Dunmer remain either within the area of the fort. I know that there is group of Dunmer refugees that settled there, ignoring the commander's suggestion of remaining close, and we have been sent a couple of times to protect them, do try not to stay to long and return to the fort as soon possible sir.", with that said the trooper dropped his hand from her shoulder before giving her a quick salute before walking away. Lillianias, less she ran into the commander himself who would know the truth set out towards Raven Rock, the words of the trooper floating in her mind.

Steel colored hair blowing in the wind, bowing her head against it as she left the boundaries of the fort, aware of the absence of travelers, of course she some odd traders and a few warriors, probably here to find work, or as she thought to herself to suck the blood from people whose fear were growing with each passing day in this era of chaos and uncertainty.

Sorrow etching lines in her face, the realization that she was no better than these warriors for hire causing her heart to twist upon itself, the feelings it cause slowed her body till she remained unmoving upon the frozen ground. _This is what my life has ended up, what I have become...either sell my sword or my body in order to eke out an existence.._, at times she thought of death would be a far better alternative than either of the two but she made a promise, one she would keep despite her own wishes.

Once again she resumed her trek towards the largest settlement on the island, her mind on trading her armor in for something else; it wouldn't do to keep wearing it as it would bring unwanted questions from anyone that hired her. Lip curling in a bitter smile as she also realized how much of a challenge finding a fair deal would be in Raven Rock with what the soldier said was occurring For a moment she lifted her armored clad arm, looking at the fine crafted silver armor, imagining how well the armor fitted her lithe form; the wind tossing the purple cape behind her, to the supple form of her greaves. If the information she gained the last few months was accurate she knew at least one place that would take her armor.

Eventually in time her long trek ended as she caught sight of the grey curls of smoke in the distance, the smell of food being cooked and even the distant sounds of people came to her ears as she crested a hill to allow her to look towards the former small mining settlement of Raven Rock, now turned into an impromptu city that covered a good portion of the land. Despite the warning the trooper gave her at the fort, nothing could prepare her for the sight that greeted her when she first saw the ragged settlers of the Dunmer. Nearing the first few houses, a more than kind term to call the roughly put up shacks houses, and despite her own feelings towards her own heritage she couldn't help but feel some pity well up in her towards the plight of the Dunmer refugees.

Her eyes falling upon a defeated people, a race who lost much of their heritage in the recent years that has left many of them sunken eyed. Unable to avoid the looks of the Dunmer she passed, for where ever she turned her head was another one, with that same defeated look, and the hidden anger at what her armor represented. Almost hearing the accusations that it was this same empire that sent that outlander to their island, which set into motion the loss of their living gods. Each face bore some sense of hatred towards her, unthinking but needing something to hate that caused them to lose so much, it was a relief when she finally eyed the tavern that she knew that at least she might find some sanctuary from the sea of stares that she found herself, its only notable feature was its sign that simply had a tree painted on it, and few would know what type of tree, and none would guess it was a tree from a certain woods that the Bosmer called home.

Even though technically the two races were at war with each other, the Dunmer and Nords that currently called Raven Rock home did their best to at least keep apart, even though the size of the town prevented them from keeping apart indefinitely. Even a new comer like Lillianias could feel the tension as the two races went as far as creating separate establishments for themselves separate from the other race, though the tavern she was looking for as she started leaving the more Dunmer section of town was placed right in the middles which was for the most part neutral territory. It was with some caution that Lillianias approached the tavern, not knowing if even the sight of her armor and her hand that seemed to have glided to the hilt of her sword would be enough to keep someone from attacking her; it came as a distinct feeling of unease that an attack could also come from behind her as well from the Dunmer.

Squinting, the light fading as the sun began to set, Lillianias made out a barrel just to the side of the door of the tavern that had a symbol of an arrow pointing down towards an empty bottle, from the Intel from this tavern that the bottle acted as a key that revealed the hidden door that led beneath the building to the smuggler base. Glancing around briefly, noting with satisfaction that no one was paying her much attention Lillianias made her way to the barrel, her armored gloved hand reaching out to give the top of the bottle a tap.

Lowering her hand, she felt a strange light headiness overcome her; almost a sense of being torn from where she was as a white fog seemed to fall upon her vision. Anyone who might have been looking directly at her would have noticed Lillianias standing unusually still, her shoulders sagging as a white mist enveloping her. In an instant she was outside and the next she was in a small room, momentarily startled for the room itself looked like one she might have found in a house, just lacking windows. Her mind finally giving her the answer, from the report she once read about this place it was created at great expense by the smuggler by a wizard. From the report she also realized that at this moment the smugglers were eyeing her through the peephole in the door, raising her hand up she closed all but her thumb and index finger, rotating her wrist slightly in the signal that she was her to do business.

With that the door opened to reveal a vastly larger room, behind a large man with his blond hair braided and some short of design tattooed on his left cheek, though what really grabbed her attention was the large steel war axe he held in one hand effortlessly, "Okie, what ye be doing here Dunmer, dressed all fancy like that and looking to do business with the likes of us.", though it was said in the language of the former empire, Lillianias could figure out that this man was off Nordic descent.

"I am here on my own will, to give and receive what I have earned in hopes that it will become something more in the hands of another.", the phrase she uttered was another password for this base, one that wasn't recorded in any reports she read but one she found herself from a smuggler that she convinced to give her the information, convince being the keyword for a sword held at the smuggler's throat. Despite her seeming confidence she was nervous when the Nord didn't respond as was customary, her red eyes once more drawn back to the axe, without a shield she would have to rely on her sword if something happened.

Relief flooded through Lillianias when the Nord responded, "In my hands, a treasure becomes tenfold, and may you receive what is your due.", the huge form of the Nord stepping aside to let her pass through into the large room that contained a long table a few chairs and several doors leading elsewhere into the base. Sitting in a chair behind the long table was a Bosmer dressed in what Lillianias figured was a breastplate made from the hides of wolves, the small elf for the moment had his elbows upon the table as he rested in chin upon the back of his hands as he regarded Lillianias.

"From your uniform I would have guessed at one time you were here to trade for information...but..." the voice of the Bosmer was light despite him being male, "...in today's climate the legion has tended to strike first to gain information...so why are you here?" The Bosmer's eyes glinted with a steel edge; the sound of a huge form behind her left her with a vivid picture of what would happen if her answer was not taken.

For a moment Lillianias locked eyes with the Bosmer's, her red ruby eyes looking into his grey steel eyes before breaking away to look at one of the doors behind the man, noticing there was three of them almost beside each other, "My name is Lillianias Las Numenas, former member of the Legion and now a free mercenary looking to do business.", the sound of her voice echoing slightly in the large room, noticing for the first time how defeated it sounded as she waited for the Bosmer to answer.

The only hint of interest that the Bosmer gave upon hearing Lillianias name was a slightly raised eyebrow, "I accept your answer....", the sound of the Nord behind her moving told her answer was enough, "Now, what type of business do you require from the Black Wolves that hound the Raven...", for the first time a smile appeared on the lips of the Bosmer as he added, "And if I Baroth the Clever can be of any help don't be afraid to ask." , the sudden change in Baroth as he gave a slight nod of his head towards himself and a flourish of his hand as he added, "And my much aggrieved poet trapped in a barbarian's body is Salvag of the Quill."

For a moment behind her, Lillianias heard a growl from the Nord before it changed into a booming laugh, "Some poets fight with just their words believe the quill it be stronger than the sword, but I disagree with some of my brethren and say the sword is stronger.", the metallic sound of an axe being placed followed by the sound of scraping from a chair told her even Salvag was now in a more companionable mood.

"Now Lillianias, whose name is even known here though your picture has yet graced us with what beauty you undoubtfully possess.", giving Lillianias a wink as he added, "Which makes me sad that we don't deal in the slave trafficking anymore, one such as you would have net us a pretty drake but alas that trade does have its pitfalls, now my lovely petitioner of my services.", despite herself, Lillianias paled a bit, the look Baroth gave her was more estimating that told her that he once at least was part of the slave trade, "What and how can my humble service be of use to you?"

Clearing her mind, still disturbed by that look, "I came looking to trade in what possessions I possess to better attain a living in this land." her hand lifting to float around in front of her to emphasis her armor. "My goods is the fine crafted armor I am wearing, and to find out how this legacy of the past can help.", letting her arm fall to the side, noting a slight nod of approval from Baroth that he enjoyed the demonstration and words she used.

For a moment Baroth examined the armor, noticing the fine craftsmanship, and how well molded the armor was for a female body. "I must say I am impressed with the quality and craftsmanship, but it is made for a dark elf woman in mind and does reduce its value accordingly since it would take awhile to find a buyer, or expense to have it remolded for a different body type.", holding up his hand stalling Lillianias protest, "I am being practical here my Lily in this frozen tundra, not many female dunmer warriors come to this frozen land, and most fighters that are female are either Nord or Imperial stock, but I still will give you a good deal if you wish to trade for another set of armor and some drakes.", lowering his hands to the table as his eyes looked up towards Lillianias waiting for her reaction.

Put off by how Baroth did business, Lillianias was at a lost for a bit before she found her voice to ask a question, "How much is "Some" and what type of trade?"

Once again growing serious, though somehow retaining an air of joviality, "I wager seventy-five Drakes would be fair enough, and for the armor I have an iron cuirass made for women, a pair of iron boots with a set matching of iron gloves and as a bonus I will throw in an old iron round shield. I will also, since I am the shadow owner of the tavern above us give you a room for seven days in one of the rooms; though I stress you try to find other living arrangements as quickly as possible with the current climate in the settlement. And lastly, since you didn't come to well prepared for this land I will throw in a wolf skin cloak that should help ward the cold, if not the arrows that will undoubtfully rain down upon you if you wander into a place you should best have avoided.", despite the almost cheerful tone there was a sense of warning that caused Lillianias to look towards Bartho for a moment.

Lillianias just stood there as she thought over the offer, her armor weighing heavily on her, in truth the offer was enough to help her set up a new life in this frozen land, and it was a fair enough offer, making up her mind, "I accept your offer...though, how do you want to accept the goods and where will I receive mine?"

Standing up, though even standing his head barely reached her chest, "Simply take off your armor, and for the goods I promised they will have already been delivered to your room.", it was then as she turned around that she realized, Salvag was gone already, they must have already figured out what they would have given me beforehand she mused to herself as she turned back towards Baroth, it was with a tremor as she also realized how stealthy the giant Nord was as she began stripping off her armor, thankful that she always wore underneath her armor a shirt off though plain design was made of good fabric and a pair of pants.

In time the pieces of her armor was neatly ordered upon the long wooden table, Baroth was glancing at each piece till his eyes were drawn to her sheathe sword, "If it is not much of a bother, could I take a look at your sword?"

Surprise at the request, Lillianias reached down to unsheathe her sword before she realized what she was doing, revealing the long sleek black metal that bespoke of the blade's manufacture. The dull black shine causing Baroth's eyes to open wide as he looked at the unadorned black blade.

"Ebony..." Baroth breathed as he moved around the table to stand near Lillianias to look closely at the blade, Lillianias started from his sudden movement backing up as she sheathed her sword. "I will give three thousand drakes for that blade of yours."

The offer was so sudden, and the amount so large that Lillianias for a moment was speechless before replying, "Sorry, but I must...I must refuse that generous offer...", for a moment Lillianias looked down with an almost fond expression on her face towards the blade in question, "It is beyond value to me for it was a gift from someone..."

While Lillianias gaze was away from Baroth, his look of greed vanished as he noticed Lillianias glance, though he himself would have gladly cut the throat of a guard for such a blade, he had some honor as his own hand reached down to his side to stroke a small dagger hidden within his clothes, "I understand forget my offer and pleasant dreams", were the last words that Lillianias heard as she felt a tiny prick in her neck, a sudden feeling of lethargy possessed her as she toppled to the hard wooden floor.

Conscious came back stubbornly as a distant yell finally dragged Lillianias back to wakefulness, her hand reaching up to her neck to find a dart sticking out of her skin. It was with a pained expression when she yanked the dart from its resting place before tossing it away as she groggily sat up; having when her senses cleared enough to find herself sitting upon a chair in a room. With an effort she managed to stand up, her eyes taking note of a pile of armor that was lying upon the bed; the only other piece of furniture in the room.

When Lillianias attempted to move, she nearly keeled over before she managed to take the first wobbling steps towards the bed before flopping down upon it as a feeling of nausea assailed her for a brief few moments, it was then that she couldn't remember much of what happened before her conversation with Baroth, or after she got off the boat; thus Baroth ensures that no one becomes a repeat customer to his hideout, unless he wills it.

As the effects of whatever enchantment was placed upon the tip of the dart that struck her wore off, Lillianias allowed herself to grieve over the loss of her armor as her eyes took in the battered condition of the iron armor, though it was dented in some areas she had to admit it was in reasonable condition. The metallic clang of the coins in the bag drawing her attention as she undid the pull string of the pouch, letting the coins pour out onto the bed as she counted them, satisfied the agreed upon amount was there she put all but twenty coins back into the pouch. With the last twenty she placed them within a much smaller pouch located on the belt of her sword belt.

"So...what to do next...", her voice soft and almost petulant in sounding, Lillianias leaned back onto her hands as she gazed up at the ceiling, the sounds of the tavern below muted somewhat as she pondered her next move.

"I got what I needed to start a new life...but what type of life should I try to have now...", briefly twisting her head to gaze at the armor, her steel colored hair flowing to cover her shoulder, she got the armor more for protection than anything else, and she did think of selling her skills as a mercenary.

"How far I have sunk from what I was before the crisis that stole everything from me...", once again a tingle of despair tinged her voice as she straighten up to look down at her hands, "All those years...striving to ensure peace would remain, protecting those who couldn't protect themselves...gone...", she still retained enough of her pride that she didn't cradle her face in her hands and weep, but it was a bitter pride as she reached down to stroke her the hilt of her sword. She knew that in the end her only real skills was in combat and she would have to hire herself out to anyone who needed a warrior, and in this frozen land there was many causes for a person to hire a warrior.

Falling back, her head falling upon the bed as she gazed up at the ceiling over head, tomorrow she would try asking for work from one of the Dunmer, perhaps she could take on a body guard job; there had to be someone of authority in Raven Rock that needed another extra warrior. With a soft sigh, her eyes closing as she thought for now, in the first time in months she would be able to sleep an entire night. It didn't come as a surprise when she drifted off to sleep almost instantly, still dressed as she once again dreamt of that scene that stole everything from her and how hard she scrubbed in her dreams she could never get the blood to wash off her hands.

"So, you any good with that sword. It doesn't really matter as long as you keep me and mine safe. Hell, that fancy sword of yours can be just for show as long as no one knows it's just for show and not for use. As long as those Nords out there know that we aren't any Dunmer party and just a bunch of traders that might happen to be heading to their village instead of some out flung insanity inspired settlement of Dunmer that got it into their heads to settle so far away from the fort. "With his decision made in regards to hiring Lillianias, the trader reached out to clasp Lillianias hand briefly before turning about to join the other two traders that were going on a trip from Raven Rock to one of the outlying settlements further inland.

Outwardly Lillianias showed calm indifference as her eyes took in the rest, inwardly through she breathed a sigh of relief, dreading again another dismissal due to her being Dunmer that might attract the eye of any Nord raiding party that was currently hitting Dunmer groups, and her second hand armor. To keep her mind off the other failed attempts from other job offerings in the settlement, Lillianias decided to check out the other two mercenaries the traders hired.

She was surprised to learn that one of them was an Argonian, remembering how much that species hated cold climates, from what little he said Lillianias figured that he was the scout of the hired muscle taking note of the long bow that was secured on his back. The other through, and for a moment Lillianias head tilted slightly to the side as she studied the third member who she figured was a mage of some sort, considering the heavy robes the man wore and the assortment of amulets and pouches that hung from his belt.

What surprised her was the trader's ability to hire a mage in the first place, and not the mage himself, she was only getting paid a hundred and fifty drakes herself after seeing the trader to the settlement first, which would help bolster the drakes she had left from her trade of her armor. Her face drooping in sorrow as she remembered the last two days of searching for work that saw her meager savings plummet to only thirty drakes left to her name after securing provisions in preparation for any job.

Not realizing how long she was staring, Lillianias caught the attention of the mage when the man turned directly to see her gazing at him. Starting, already feeling the warmth spreading to her cheeks she immediately looked away to stare at the frozen path they would travel. The sound of booted feet moving towards her confirmed that she had drawn the interest of the mage, it was further established when she heard a cough. With a faint sigh, Lillianias would have preferred to have gone the journey without talking to anyone other than the merchant but her lapse had cost her that solace as she turned to face the mage, a sickly smile on her face.

"I didn't quite catch your name when you approached Jonas..." his voice soft as he lifted his arm in the direction of the trader, his eyes though Lillianias noticed was studying her despite his cordial manner, "..I have to confess I am a bit curious to see a Dunmer hiring herself out as a trader's body guard considering how most of them tend to join what great houses have taken a stake on this island now a days."

Naturally on guard now a days when she spoke with others, Lillianias was for a moment lost at how to respond till she remembered her own question, forcing an amuse smile as her red eyes in turn studied the mage, "I could also ask why a mage, who I would think be able to be paid more than a mere sell sword.", faintly flinching as she said aloud the truth of what she was now, regaining her composure as she added, "...not all Dunmer rely on their heritage to get by now, not after what happened it makes sense that it would be better to make a new start than sticking to the old ways...", not wanting to place any edge between each other, Lillianias decided to be a bit more politic as she saw the hardening of the mage's eyes for a brief second, "...but to answer your question my name is Lillianias Las Numenas...", giving what she hoped was a warm smile, though to most it would appear to be a pained smile, "...and as you can tell from my name I have a dual heritage as a citizen of...", halting as she realized that today such a claim was hard to state with what has happened, "...a former Imperial citizen.", she finished, her voice going hard as she turned away from the mage.

For the most part the mage himself studied Lillianias turned visage, despite her grim and sorrowed etched features, there was a pleasing cast to her face that he found interesting, noting that she possessed the classical looks of the Dunmer, "Well it was a pleasure meeting you Lillianias, and I will be looking forward to knowing how skilled you are with that sword of yours, since your tongue is quite sharp.", with a faint laugh, not a mocking one but one of amusement as he gave Lillianias a bow before turning around to head towards the gates of the settlement to wait for the traders to get ready.

Snapping her head back to peer at the retreating mage, it only occurred to her that he never gave his name as he passed beyond the gate to wait at the small guard shack, where now a guard was coming out to write the names of the people leaving the settlement and their business.

"He is what my people would name, Honey with Bitterness, in the language of the former Cydrolic Empire.", startled Lillianias twisted her head to see the Argonian scout standing behind her, surprised that despite her sharper hearing she didn't even hear even the chain links of his mail cuirass, not noting or not caring her reaction to how stealthy he could move the Argonian continued, "...I would be careful with him young Dunmer whose past of sorrow cloaks her.", turning away the Argonian once more headed back towards where the three traders were still discussing the safest route when Lillianias ran up to him.

"Sorry...", not knowing what else to say, for centuries her people used his people as slaves, not knowing how to start a conversation, it was also another reason why she despised her heritage, her voice fading as the Argonian looked back towards her, the alien reptilian face not giving her a clue to what he might be thinking.

"The sins of the past, it hard to accept in the present for one such young...", though she wasn't used to the tone of an argonian she felt a sense of relief as he added, "Forgiveness is a gift of the present so I am told it helps lift a burden carried from the past.", twisting his body so he was once more facing her, "I heard on the wind you are called Lillianias, though I would call you a Lily in the Tundra from what a good friend said of a dunmer female that gave up her past for a new present."

Startled, her voice faint with a slight tremble, "You-you know Baroth and my connection with him..", nodding in response Lillianias continued, "...so that's why you described me in that way.", once again a nod was her only response as she stood there, trying to figure out what to say, but wanting to at least know this Argonian's name, "What..Errrm...what is your name?"

Nodding his head yet a third time, "My name in my people's tongue is my secret but your people have called me, "Stands with Face Against the Wind", for my habit of always facing where the wind blows when I scout", in answer to Lillianias blank look, "And Baroth and me are old hatch mates from when we both used to smuggle the sugar of the cat people to the other provinces." Twisting his head, Wind glanced towards the traders getting their gear ready for departure, "It appears our charges are ready to set off on their trek, and for us to employ our means of finding sustenance in this harsh land."

Nodding her head, her own hand straying to her sword as another question she was wondering about, "I was surprised to find an argonian was part of this group, from my understanding your people didn't like cold places?"

Twisting his head, the almost snake like features twisting into what Lillianias thought must have been something akin to a smile, "Warm sands be nice, but some of us possess eye sight that makes heat stand out when viewed.", once again Lillianias face went blank, her red eyes revealing her vague understanding, shrugging his shoulders, "Its an aspect of my tribe that we see the heat of things...", once again that snake like smile, followed by a hissing laugh, "..it makes it hard for beings to hide their warmth from my eyes in this cold land, and with that warmth it calls out to me so I can be warm too."

Reaching out to grasp the haft of a spear that was propped against the building, the sounds of the metal links in his arm finally making a sound, "Time to join our magical companion, less he figures a way to say he did all the work.", a small joke as Wind hefted the spear before turning around to head towards the gate where the mage was as before still waiting, the hood of his robe glinting in the sun from the silver embroidery that was stitched into the black fabric, it wasn't till she remembered about him that Lillianias realized that she couldn't really recall what he looked like despite having faced him only moments before as she herself went to join the other two in waiting for the traders to get their guars.

The beginning trek went smoothly; with only a few glimpses of the wild wolves that use to own the expanse of land they were traveling but were pushed out when even more settlements started popping up from the forced evacuation of Vvardenfal by the Dunmer. Lillianias found herself engrossed with Wind, interested despite her Dunmer heritage to learn more about Argonian life. Wind like all Argonians kept a majority of his people's life styles secret but was glad to tell her about his own life, from his days in Black Marsh to even his smuggling days with Baroth who he met one day after he ran away from Black Marsh. The still unnamed mage kept himself apart from the rest, walking a few distance behind the pack guar, or hovered as Lillianias found out when she happened to look back, impressed with the duration of the spell as she returned her attention back towards Wind who was telling her about one of his many adventures on the cost of Vvardenfal.

"It was there that I met the Nerevarine, or before they became it I would say.", giving one of his hissing laughs Wind nudges Lillianias briefly before continuing, "I was smuggling some moon sugar under the guise of a slave.", tilting his head slightly to the left, when Lillianias blushed when he mentioned "slave", noticing her, "I hold no qualms about it, slavery was actually good cover for me and my work, dressed as a slave I could go from one smuggler hide out to another without anyone questioning why I was there if said hide out was ever raided. It was during one of my trips to one of the more outlying hideouts that they came, and what a battle it was the smugglers thought they were sent by the Imperial Legion and attacked and in turn they were slaughtered. Luckily they never inspected my fake slave bracelet and freed me along with the other slaves, it did vex me to learn that they wiped out the rest of the hide outs as well for one mission or another, and so I left Vvardenfal.", Wind lapsing into silence, one of the guars carrying the trader's goods made their strange sound as the party continued on its way, the three traders keeping to themselves as Lillianias and Wind walked side by side, the mage as always levitating a few feet behind the last guar.

"I have talked about myself for the part of this trek and I am curious to know about you as well, less you are stricken by the secret Dunmer curse of being secretive", Wind chided Lillianias for letting him talk for the most part, though Lillianias realized he was also curious about her.

Lowering her gaze from him to stare at the hard packed ground that served as a road through this frozen land, Lillianias thought of what to say about herself, some of her past was too painful to bear and she would keep to herself, "There isn't really much about me that any other Dunmer would tell...", lapsing into silence as she looked up from the ground to stare up at the sky, her steel casted hair gleaming in the sunlight, "My family was part of House Redoran, well...", lowering her gaze to stare straight ahead, "...my father was that is, my mother was a commoner of House Haluu, and as you would have figured out in time my father was eventually threaten with expulsion or to keep his station.", her voice going grim, and briefly her teeth was bared in a sneer, "He chose to keep his position and cast out my mother and myself, and with nowhere to go we were forced into slavery to a Cyrodilic noble, of course considering the taboo of slavery in that empire it was termed indentured servants...but in the end it was still slavery."

For a moment the two walked in silence, though it was a painful memory it was one she could least tell others for it allowed her to think of another memory with pride, her voice though still bitter as she continued, "The noble took a fancy to Dunmer women, and my mother was beautiful and one of the rare Dunmer women with flame colored hair...to him he had found a treasure and one he took constant enjoyment with.", the tone of her voice told the Argonian plainly what type of enjoyment the noble took as Lillianias continued, "I was fortunate through, I was too young at the time and was left on my own as a servant, not old enough to be used for more "adult" service but old enough for manual labor in the castle."

Sighing, her breath misting in the chilly air as Lillianias turned to face Wind, whose alien face hid what he might be thinking as she continued with her story, "In time the noble might have found me desirable after he grew bored of my mother, but...", turning away, and for the first time during the start of her story there was a faint smile, bitter, but a smile nonetheless, "...during that time the noble had a company of Imperial Legionnaires who had come to help quell down a sudden rise of undead that they believed some necromancer raised years ago but which still remained active. Needing someone to help carry some packs and unable to find or free up any of the other servants the noble lent me to the Captain of the force, citing because of my Dunmer heritage I might be of some use to them regarding the undead.", laughing bitterly, before shaking her head, "A young dunmer child knowing anything at all about undead...even the Captain didn't fall for that pitch but he did take me along, arguing with the noble might have caused problems for him from his superiors."

Lifting her hand to her sword, her gaze falling towards it fondly, "I didn't get this sword then...but it was the first time I picked up a sword and wield one. And no they didn't give me one at the start, no I carried the Captain's bag to free him as we traveled towards the tomb the undead were originating from. They didn't believe it would be too dangerous for a young dunmer child, though by that time I was sixteen but they at least knew that even with that many years I was still a child of my kind.", shaking her head, the motion causing strands of her hair to catch on the wind as Wind nodded his head, "For the most part it was just skeletons they fought, and with six soldiers and the Captain himself it wasn't much effort for them to move deeper into the tomb...but what we found at the end of the tomb...", her voice growing soft, the sound of the chuff ling coming from the guar the only sound accompanied by the soft treads of the group.

Dimly on her awareness she was aware of one of the traders laughing as she continued with her story, "It wasn't a necromancer raising the dead but a Dremora, who killed his summoner and was using the tomb as a base to gather or raise the undead for his own use...we never found out what it intended for it, and perhaps it was better we never found out. The battle was intense, and I didn't see most of it because the Captain shoved me away as he and his men launched their attack against the dremora...the only thing I remember clearly from the battle was the clash of blades, the heat of fire and the screams of the dying.", for a moment a brief shudder at the memory as Lillianias continued on, such as she was doing on the path right now, "..The Captain and another soldier was all that was left when I drew brave enough to peak around an altar the Captain pushed me behind, his pack having fallen from my back as I watched the last soldier fall his chest a smoking ruin as the Captain and the dremora locked swords. I marveled at the sight of the dremora's weapon, it was a two handed sword of ancient design, and though I didn't know it then I learned it was a Dwemer claymore."

Once again she stroked the hilt of her sheathed sword, "The captain fought well, and I marveled at his strength as they traded blows but in time he fell wounded to the ground, a great gash in his sword arm. That was when he noticed me peeking out from behind the altar and yelled for me to run...", smiling faintly, her hand reaching up to tuck a hair behind her ear, "Truthfully it wasn't because I fell in love with the captain if you were thinking that...it was because I hated how powerless I felt. I can't really remember what went through my mind, but something in me changed as I saw a sword lying on the ground from one of the fallen soldiers, I grabbed it and not knowing what I was doing charged the back of the dremora and plunged the sword to the hilt into its back."

The sound of a small laugh, somewhat bitter as she continued, "I don't know who was more surprised, the captain, the dremora or myself. I would bet it was the dremora as he screamed as he was sent back into Oblivion." twisting her gaze to look towards Wind, "To make a long story short the Captain was impressed at my courage and when we returned to the castle paid the noble some drakes to let him take me into the Imperial Legion. I know some people might add a bit more flair to it but honestly it wasn't that big of a deal.", with a shrug of her shoulders as she turned her gaze to the front, "From then on I trained and eventually fought in the Imperial Legion till the Crisis and I became a deserter. It's probably one of the many similar stories you probably have heard from others I would think."

As they continued on, Lillianias having lapsed into silence, once again her mind dwelling on the past and her greatest shame, the sound of Wind's voice broke her from her own dark thoughts as he asked a question that she didn't answer, "You are Dunmer born on Vvardenfal, but a Dunmer with not a name a Dunmer carries. Why is this?", stopping suddenly, not knowing how to answer such an innocent question and not willing to tell that part of her past, "Its just a name...", realization of how poor her answer was gave her inspiration, "..my father cast my mother and myself out...and my mother became the willing mistress to a noble, what better way to distance myself from them then doing away with my Dunmer name and taking on a new one.", cutting her reply off sharply as she strode further ahead of Wing, implying that she didn't wish to add any more than what she said. Shrugging his shoulders, and almost snake like smile forming on his lips, Wind gave Lillianias' retreating back an amused stare before lengthen his own stride to catch up to her quickened one.

"How sad...", the barely heard voice on the wind, the hooded head of the mage watching the two in front of him, the small spell he used to allow their voices to be heard by him as he listened onto their conversation since the start of the trek. Reaching out he gave the head of the pack guar that he was leading a brief pat on the head, the animal in turn rubbing its head against the palm of his hand, "...I never thought the one whose sword slayed one of the Tiber blood line would have such a lamentable tale.", within the shadowy confines of the hood the gleam, of whiteness could be seen, "...Lillianias Las Numenas, reported betrayer of her Royal oath to guard the distant great niece of some royal bloodline, not a heir but of course it made no difference of those sent to eradicate anyone that could threaten a heir from existence. I wonder...what do you think of her my friend?" a soft laugh as the hooded head turned to glance at the guar, as the group continued on its trek.

Eventually they passed the relative safety that the keep offered with its patrols; into the wilderness where travelers were better protected if they brought warriors to guard them, for even though the Nords lived a "relatively" peaceful existence in Raven Rock, out here the enmity between the two races flared and it was not unknown to hear about some outlying Dunmer party having been brutally slaughtered by one of the many roving Nordic tribes that preyed on them. Gone was the conversation between Wind and Lillianias as the Argonian moved up further ahead of the group to scout, Lillianias placing herself in front of the group while the mage stayed slightly behind the group.

"Ey, Jonas it be time to set camp, eh won't make it to the settlement till a half day more.", the voice of the largest trader broke the silence that seemed to have fallen, Jonas for his part scowled slightly towards his larger companion but nodded agreement, "That is good thinking..", stopping the group near a group of trees, their branches naked in preparation for the coming months of coldness that would come, "Mage, can ya send the signal to recall the Argonian back.", though his tone made it sound like a suggestion, the look he gave the mage expected it to be treated like an order.

"Certainly good sir, why else would you need a mage in the first place." the hooded head bowing, as one of his hands reached into one of his sleeves to withdraw a gem. Curious despite her distrust of the mage, Lillianias stopped what she was doing; her hands for the moment holding her bag that she took from one of the guars as she watched the mage with his gem.

Holding up the gem between two fingers, Lillianias noted it looked like a ruby, but one that seemed to have a fire within its center. Lillianias wasn't far from the truth of what the gem contained as a flame shot up from it into the frigid air, going a good twenty feet as Lillianias craned her head to follow the flames trajectory. Her mind reminding her of what Wind told her of his eye sight, and knowing that it would attract his attention back to the camp, the mage for his part, after the task once more returned the gem to its hiding place, bowing his head to Jonas before moving to the guar he was near for most of the journey to take his own bag from its back.

Lillianias returned her attention back to her own bag, noting how finer the mage's bag was and even Wind's was to her own which she bought with her meager drakes to hold what she would need for a trip. Gladly thankful for the grey furred cloak that was part of her deal with Baroth for her armor, for none of the cloaks she browsed before setting out was far beyond her ability to pay as she made her way to one of the trees.

The sounds of the others going about their business, the noises of the guar as they were tied down near one of the other trees. Placing her bag near the foot of the tree, her armored form kneeling as her hands went to work undoing the cords that kept the bag closed, her mind going over her knowledge of what she found about the reason for this journey. From what she gleaned from the talking to the trader about his job, he was delivering items to the settlement, the money he was using to pay her part of the down payment that was left in Raven Rock, getting the rest of the money when he handed over the goods to the settlement. That would be when she would be paid her own money, after that he would probably stay in the settlement and return back with one of the groups from that settlement that would go to Raven Rock.

Turning her attention away from her meager supplies, Lillianias gazed up at the naked branches of the tree above her as she thought over what she would do after getting to that settlement. Truthfully she really didn't have anything to come back to at Raven Rock, all that she possessed she had on her now, a faint grim smile played along her lips as she returned her attention back towards her possessions. She could see if the settlement they were heading to needed a warrior, and they probably would welcome her seeing as she was a Dunmer. With a bitter twist, the cords of her bag came undone as she moved around to place her back against the tree trunk as she shifted through the contents in the bag to take out a bit of dried meat.

Letting herself slide down as she bit into the tasteless strip of wolf meat as she watched the others settle down, musing to herself of how with the disaster that occurred a lot of Dunmer were dropping the old ways to better survive the lost of their base of power. As she mused, thoughts of the mage's spell he used made her think of the slight magical ability she had, like most Dunmer she had some ability with magic, just nothing substantial. Mostly the ability to understand the most basic of spells and knowledge of some more complicated ones, her lips forming a bitter smile, lately she was thinking of her own lack of ability after what happened.

Sighing, giving up on eating the wolf meat after a few more bites; not truly hungry as she put the meat back into her bag, Lillianias noticed the three traders grouped together, wondering what they might be talking about, or perhaps bored; Lillianias leaned further against the tree as she closed her eyes, to concentrate on the faint words of the traders.

"Jonas, I don't really feel hiring that Dunmer lass before we left town was sound, you've heard the rumors and tales of parties that even had one Dunmer being attacked savagely for just the fact of them traveling with them. It would be just our luck that our last trip through this frozen hellish land would be our last if some Nordic party of raiders happened upon, mark my work hiring that Dunmer was a bad move .", the smaller of the three traders started nodding his head sagely as the larger one spoke up.

"I think someone is a wee bit jealous that a fine dunmer filly haven't spoken not a word to a small lad, whose last wish before dying was to bed a strong lass of Dunmer stock of course, considering the gossip I heard from a Nord wench I had a bit of an understanding in bed, the days of the Dunmer in that town are numbered, what with all that talk of them man wolves we heard in that tavern when we arrived. Makes sense that our shipment to that settlement is made mostly of weapons, the Dunmer know that their days are marked on this island I wager, isn't that right Jonas." the larger trader, ignoring the glare his smaller companion was giving him, motioned towards Jonas.

Jonas, his eyes facing towards the distant Dunmer settlement they were heading towards nodded his head slowly, "You are right Cassyr, and it won't be long before the battle everyone is expecting happens. It's bad business I tell you, what with all the changes occurring on Tamerial, I was hoping this small island would be spared some of the chaos, but eh...", turning his head to face his two companions, "...it was a small hope, but one I was betting a lot on to come through. Anyhow that Dunmer woman shouldn't be a problem, and Issac best not say something ill unless one of those damnable Daedra lords decide to make good upon our luck. No the person I am most worried that might cause us problems is that mage over yonder. He's just too damn good what with being able to levitate for so long and with no breaks. that speaks of someone that is has something planned or will vanish one trouble comes along", shaking his head, Jonas glanced towards the mage in question who was at this moment petting one of the guars, "What's strange about him is that damn hood of his, can either of you remember what his face looks like...I hired the damn mage and for the life of me I can't remember if he had blue eyes or brown eyes...by the Nine I can't even remember if he was a Breton or a Nord."

Three sets of eyes glances towards the mage, a fourth also glancing though neither of the rest knew a fourth was watching as the larger man, with a nod of his head as he turned his gaze back towards Jonas, "You are right Jonas, no matter how hard I try, even looking right at him I can't figure out what his features are like...how bout you Issac?", shaking his head, "No, Cassyr even looking right at him, the only thing I can remember is that hood of his...Jonas how much are we paying him?"

"Same as the Argonian, two-hundred drakes for a safe trip to the settlement and hundred more upon seeing us back to dock at the fort.", hearing enough, Lillianias turned her attention away from the three traders; though they did say some of her own thoughts of the mage, the only thing that concerned her was the knowledge that she had no choice but to stay at the settlement, and eventually get pulled into a war if what the traders said was coming to the island. Sighing bitterly, as she turned her head to catch the sight of the returning form of Wind, no matter what her own wants was she was stuck with no other choice but to remain with the people she had long cut herself off from.

Moving far more slowly than earlier, Wind approached the three traders who broke off their conversation to see what their scout might have found, "Nothing of warmth moves other than the warmth of many wolves and bears who stray away from our warmth. Though in the direction of the settlement I saw much smoke and not a reason could I find of what may arise for so much smoke from a settlement of that size.", Wind's voice was meditative as his visage gazed back towards where he came from, "It isn't much further, a day no more travel till we reach the settlement from where we are, and now I must make a fire to warm my bones.", taking the nods of the traders, Wind made his way towards where the start of a fire pit was, stopping to give Lillianias a friendly nod, noticing her down look before crouching down, his claws reaching into a pouch to withdraw some flint and iron.

Lillianias watched Wind for a bit, his claws manipulating the items for a brief moment before a spark fell onto the dry materials one of the traders placed within a shallow hole in the ground, in time Wind managed to coax a small fire before he himself settled as near to it as possible; pillowing his head upon his arms as his tail wrapped around him.

The others in the camp were settling down, the guars forming a make shift barrier around the small campsite, the mage having settled himself was reading a small book with his back against one of the guars, the trader's thoughts of what Wind told them in their minds were busy settling down near the fire where Wind, already dozing, was lying. Despite the cold, with the deepening of Dusk; Azura's appointed time of day, Lillianias found herself relaxing, despite her own thoughts as she watched the small fire burn.

She would take the first watch, and wake Wind up for the second watch; the knowledge the mage himself wouldn't take part of the watch plain as Lillianias settled herself a bit more comfortable against the bole of the tree as she moved her scab barded blade; placing its hilt upon her shoulder with the point against the ground as she looked into the fire. The sounds of the campsite lulling her slightly as one of the traders, taking Wind's approach fell asleep; his snores light as the other two continued talking about other things, most notably what they would do after returning to one of the more civilized provinces.

It's strange she thought to herself, that though they were in dangerous lands they tried their best to ignore that fact; perhaps like herself, others wished to ignore for a moment the dangers of the world today. Her lips forming a faint smile as she noticed that Wind, despite his position had a clawed hand resting upon the haft of his spear, her eyes wandering to where the mage was sitting and noticing for the first time that he had unslung his staff, the silver metal chased with dark runes upon its length as the mage continued to read from his book. Even the traders, her eyes falling upon the lead one Jonas who was testing the weights in a cross bow, its steel hide reflecting the flames of the fire as he sighted a bolt down its length before nodding his head, were readying their own weapons just in case.

Resting her cheek against the leather wrapped handle of her sword, its familiar scent of blood and sweat as she tightened the cloak around her tighter to better ward off the cold. As dusk eventually gave into night as she began her watch the others already settled down for sleep; unaware of two sets of eyes watching her, busy looking towards the small fire in the center of the small camp, or distracted to the sounds of the guar as one woke up for a moment before settling to sleep, it wouldn't be till she got up to wake up Wind that one set of eyes closed in sleep as Lillianias own would close in sleep after returning to her tree to get what sleep she could before dawn came.

In the distant a figure that seemed a part of the night; moved from their perch upon a distant hill, the wind blowing the tall grass that surrounded the figure; yet it did not as much stir the night garbed figures clothing. For a moment more the figure's head remained faced towards the distant gleam of a fire, a part of night reaching up to let their hand rub along the bottom of their chin in thought, "It would be her choice in the end...", the voice soft, but unmistakably male as moments passed till the figure seemed not to really vanish but ceasing to be upon the hill as the night claimed the spot where the figure stood only moments before.

With the coming of dawn, the small camp had already been dismantled as the party once again resumed its trek through the slowly whitening landscape, their progress brisk though paced as once again Wind scouted further ahead of the group with Lillianias acting as the vanguard and the mage taking up the rearguard position. As the sound of the party moving lulling her slightly, Lillianias couldn't but help think about what lay ahead in her future in this frozen land. Dimly aware of two of the traders talking, their voices low but audible to her hearing; as her mind tossed around what she would do once they reached the settlement. Knowing that she would be called upon to protect the settlement with the threat of war looming ever closer, with what she noticed and heard from the rumors floating within the crumbling empire as she out ran her pursuit.

Strange as she lifted her eyes to look into the distance, not really paying attention more intent on her own inner thoughts; just noticing one of the traders laughing towards a joke the other one was telling. She never realized the amount of time that had passed since; her mind unable to bring the memory to the forethought, instead she thought of her escape from Skyrim. The long debates she had with herself of keeping her armor, it was one of the ways they could have tracked her movements, but it also gave her an almost invisible protection; what was one legionary to the hundreds of others already. It almost felt like a lifetime ago and yet it was only a few days ago her flight ended on this island, and not really sure why she thought she would be safe after hearing all the rumors; perhaps because of them no one would notice.

Sighing, for a moment listening to the sound of her footsteps, the bitter cold having made the ground beneath her feet brittle. The small pops and cracks of the branches and leaves upon the path they had decided to take, the trees lining the sides like some grim guards; naked without their leaves, watching over the small group traveling through their domain.

It would be a perfect place for an ambush Lillianias realized dimly, unlike the plains that they traveled through at the start of their journey, the trees here were thick enough for a few ambushers to hide in but also not thick enough to prevent the use of range weapons. Dimly thinking of the Nordic raiding parties that had become rampant the deeper you got into the island's wilderness, it was probably those thoughts that saved her life, or perhaps it was the distant sound of a twang, out of place in the forest but familiar to her as the sound of a bow letting loose an arrow.

Stopping in place just as an arrow buried itself into the trunk of a tree that was to the side in front of her, the wooden shaft vibrating in the wood as she stared numbly towards it; for a moment her mind couldn't connect what was happening till the sound of a squeal behind her. Twisting her body around, unsheathing in her sword in the same fluid manner as she watched one of the guars upon the ground, an arrow protruding from the side of its neck. The speed of the second shot so soon after the first one, her head twisting towards the direction the shots came from, unable to see the attacker, or attackers through the trees.

Crouching her body, the yells of the three traders as they themselves took cover behind trees as Lillianias herself ducked behind a tree, the sound of an arrow hitting the tree telling her she made at least a good choice. The guars, now loose of their ropes panicked and started running into the woods, their panicked cries loud in the once silent forest as Lillianias mind raced for an idea.

Latching onto an idea, the mage would be able to find out where the attackers were hiding; some sort of spell or better yet some type of summon. Leaning her back against the tree, her eyes scanning the position of the three traders, only really seeing Jonas as he took a tree nearer to her own, the other two hidden except for one hose cloak could be seen against a tree nearer to the path were the guar's body was, the contents of its pack spilt to reveal the gleam of several iron spears and swords.

"Jonas, where's the mage, did he get hit?", her voice taking on an edge as she yelled towards Jonas, the sound of an arrow hitting the tree where Jonas was huddling behind making the man tremble as he shook his head, unable to speak with fear as Lillianias noticed the clenched jaw, or how white the man's hands were gripping his crossbow.

A tight grimace spreading along her features as her eyes desperately searched for the tell tale robes of the mage, a tight pit in her stomach forming as she realized that she couldn't remember seeing the mage at all when she last looked towards where she last saw him at the back of the group. Was he taken out earlier, her mind racing as she felt her body tremble; that same familiar feeling of fear of dying trying to overtake her as she gripped her sword tightly. Again her mind raced, knowing that time was on the ambusher's side till they moved into a position that made their sheltered useless, it was then she realized that there was only one real option.

"Jonas!", her voice trembling as she yelled towards the man, her mind realizing that her own fear was probably only a bit lesser than his own, "Our only chance of getting out of this is to make a run for the settlement, how far did Wind say it was, tell me quickly before that archer out there moves around enough to get us where we are!", even though she tried her hardest she couldn't get the tone of hysteria from her voice, and realizing that right now she didn't care.

Swallowing, is hands shaking as his voice; barely containing his fear as he forced out what Lillianias asked him, sweat beading from his forehead, "The Argonian said, said it shouldn't be more than a good half a day at the pace we were setting, but without the guars it shouldn't take more than half an hour of hard running to get there.", the man's voice cracking as he hunkered even further against the tree.

With a soft sigh, the fear still clenching her stomach till she could almost believe there was some solid mass just sitting her stomach as she looked towards the three traders. "Ok, this is your only chance to survive this, you three when I move just run as fast as you can to the settlement. Don't stop for anything just run as fast as you can and don't look back or think of what will happen, that is your only chance of getting out of this alive.", her voice cracking in the end, turning her head away from the traders so they wouldn't also see how pale she had gotten, or the way she was biting her bottom lip as her eyes looked down the path they had to run.

She was going to use herself as bait to lure the aim of the archer away from the traders so they could run away, not knowing how she herself would escape, it wasn't because she had any noble intentions or anything; it was mainly because they hired her to protect them and she wanted to at least do her job properly and this is what she thought was the best way to fulfill that duty. Inwardly she didn't want to die, she was afraid of death it was failure in her eyes, knowing that there would be no way she would ever be able to satisfy her own doubts if she died, but she had to do it this way. "Ok, on my move run.", surprising her voice remained steady as she unbuckled her iron shield, its weight would only slow her down as she readied herself.

"What about you Dark Elf?", the soft voice of Jonas, despite the tightest of his voice, or the tremble of fear that shook his words; Lillianias noticed an almost faint tone of concern in his voice, "Don't think about it, just think of getting to the settlement.", her tone matter of fact, that nothing else mattered but getting to the settlement, and briefly glad he didn't press the matter as the only other sound was yet another arrow hitting one of the trees, this one that was beside her own; the archer was moving about, and for a moment glad it was just only one.

Briefly she thought of Wind, wondering what happened to him; in the end her mind reasoned that he too fell victim to an ambush or he would have came back to warn us, and for a moment she mourned his suppose passing as she readied herself.

Feeling the muscles in her legs tightening as she slid along the bole of the tree, the sounds of the traders moving alerting her that they too were getting ready as she went through her mind what she was going to do, remembering the direction the arrows were coming from and wanting the archer to focus on her only, she would run in that direction using the trees as covering. Ideally she hoped she would come across the archer using their arrows to pinpoint where they were, but knowing her chances were slim and that the archer would in time figure out her movements despite her own best attempts to keep them random, but inwardly she realized the real purpose was for her to distract the archer long enough for the traders to reach the safety of the settlement, her own life was for the moment the collateral to whatever Daedra influenced what sphere that sacrifice meant.

Breathing slowly, her hand gripping her sword tightly as she dashed from her relative safe hiding spot, her grey cloak streaming behind her as she dodged behind another tree, the sound of an arrow striking another tree beside the one she dodged behind her; signal to make another dash, her body sliding along to the opposite side of the tree she dodged behind before leaning forward to make her body a smaller target as she dashed from that tree to the next one, again another arrow striking, this time the tree she had chosen to hide behind. Thoughts of the traders vanishing from her mind as she wove an intricate dance among the trees, adjusting each step she made based on the arrows that hit the trees she hid behind. Deep down she marveled at how many arrows the still yet unseen archer had as she leaned her back against yet another tree. Her breaths coming in large gulps as she felt the weight of her iron breast plate weighing down on her, leaning forward slightly her hands upon her knees as her hair streamed down along the sides of her face as her eyes rest upon the arrow that had pierced her cloak and imbedded itself in the ground.

Closing her eyes, the arrow meant that the archer was getting use to her movement; the one in her cloak a testament that their aim was sharpening as she was also tiring, not knowing how long till she made a mistake. It was with a faint smile as she straightened up, her chest rising and falling as she realized that despite her best efforts she had yet even caught a glimpse of where the archer was, resting her head against the rough bark of the tree as she opened her eyes to gaze up at the naked branches of the tree. She at least gave the traders time to escape to the settlement, if she was right it was a sole attacker that did surprise her but perhaps it was only an opportunistic bandit; in the end she didn't care as she at least did her job.

Breathing deeply, the sound of her breaths the only sound in the forest as she faintly reflected if that breath would be her last; it was a dismal thought and one she quickly tossed away as she leaned further against the tree, the grip on her sword tightening as she slowly moved her head to peer around the tree. The sudden intake of breath the only visible sign of her worry when she saw that the tree she was hiding behind was a good few meters from the next grouping of trees, it would be the largest dash that she would have to take since her dash through the forest with the ever present archer sending arrows. Moving her head back behind the tree, the back of her head against the rough cold touched bark of the tree as she steadied her beating heart; more from the fear of what may come when she left the scant protection of the tree she hid behind. It was strange, she spent so much time running from hunters that now she was confronting one instead of running away; what was different now. Grinning weakly, though in time the grin collapsed into a frown as she lifted her gaze to stare up at the sky, the azure painting a back drop behind the pale sun as she watched a few clouds scroll past. Nothing really changed, musing to herself as she readied herself for that last dash, knowing deep down in the gut that she wouldn't make it to that last stretch of trees; knowing didn't deter her resolved, instead she hoped the archer made it quick.

With a deliberateness that surprised even her, Lillianias her legs pumping as she held her sword at an angle dash around the tree; the trees before her tantalizing her, a goal she had to reach, knowing it wouldn't end there as she would continue to move ever closer to the archer so whoever they were wouldn't be able to track down the three traders. A feeling tugging her right leg back, almost as if getting hit by something as she stumbled, saving herself from falling as her gaze snapped down to her leg, a shaft of an arrow sticking from her thigh. Strange she thought numbly, it didn't seem to hurt; belatedly she must be in shock till the first wave of pain hit her, sending her to one knee. Planting the point of the black blade into the ground to prop herself up as she reached down to pull the arrow from her right thigh, nearly falling over when the steady support of her blade seemed to vanish before feeling like someone punched her in the gut, her body folding in half as her hand reached to her gut, the feeling of something wooden protruding.

Pain assaulting her mind, as her eyes gazed towards the arrow protruding from her stomach, inwardly the knowledge of the arrow missing her spine since she still felt the pain in her thigh; it was a small relief. Her vision blurring as her eyes looked towards her sword, the blade still stuck in the ground even through the hilt was now lying upon the ground, it deeply disturbed her that her sword broke, as she felt another blow that hit her right shoulder that sent her from kneeling upon the ground to lying upon the ground as her eyes gazed up at the very same sky that she looked up towards only moments before. She felt nothing but the pain, her thigh, gut and shoulder trying to out show the other instead it seemed to blur altogether as her vision started to blur, realizing numbly that she was crying.

Her hand clutching the hilt of her broken sword, a pain stronger than the ones radiating from the arrows in her flesh overwhelms her as she remembered the glittering edges of her sword, eyes falling upon its shattered blade before she felt that third arrow that knocked her to the ground. Welcoming death now that her sword was broken, the last strand of her dignity gone; the one thing that she had held onto, that kept her at least going on the path. Whimpering to herself, closing her eyes as the soft sounds of her ragged breathing; wondering when the pain would end, when that unseen archer would finish their task. Aware of the spreading wetness, the wet warmth that was pooling slowly from her wounds, such behind her thoughts lurked the knowledge it would be hours before she bled to death.

It was with an almost audible pain filled sigh of relief that she heard the sounds of footsteps approaching her fallen form. Feeling something blocking the rays of the sun upon her, almost gentle coolness descending upon her, much more preferable than the hot warmth she felt where the arrows pierced her. The metallic sound of metal being drawn, the clinks of rings from a chain mail shirt as she felt the cold point of a blade touch her neck, feeling it being pressed against her throat, and for a brief moment she swallowed the strange sensation as her throat worked pushing the point of the blade deeper but it did not yet pierce her as she waited. She was afraid of the pain at first, and the feeling of regret that seemed to well within her but eventually even that too was swallowed up by the pain she was feeling.

It was with surprise that she snapped open her eyes, the light for a moment blinding her tear weary eyes as she felt the tip of the blade withdraw from her throat, a shadowy form hovering over her, the feeling of being watched with a coldness made her strain to pierce the fog from her eyes. The blurred shadow slowly gained shape and definition, and it was with some surprise that Lillianias gazed up towards Wind gazing down at her, his spear held in one hand as he seemed to be studying her. For the briefest of moments hope made its final battle within her heart, someone had come to save her from death's embrace as she with some effort tried to raise herself upon her one good elbow. It was painful, and it was with that pain that part of her mind became to an understanding that she didn't admit to herself as she weakly held out her hand, gritting her teeth as she felt the point of the arrow in her shoulder at the movement.

"Wind, please help me…there is an archer somewhere, they have to be still here." her voice, surprising how weak and child like it sounded to her, the pleading so tangible in her voice as she gazed up towards Wind, eyes pleading with him to save her. Once again her mind tried to intrude upon her, attempting to point something out that in her hope she ignored as her hand she was reaching out towards Wind fell to her side as her strength in her arm failed, it with by sheer will that she kept herself propped.

As his name sake blew across the two, Wind remained silent as he regarded the fallen dark elf woman, the blood that was welling up around the shafts of the arrows to drip to the ground surrounding her form, already there was a slight spreading of red upon the ground where she laid. She would probably live at least to nightfall if with her wounds, and would undeniably would live if he helped her by bandaging her wounds till a healer could see her either in Raven Rock. Of course that's if he decided to save her and that was something he wasn't planning on doing, and as the moments passed as he continued to regard her instead of bending down to assist.

In time the hope that briefly lit her eyes faded as the pain returned but now it held a question that in time he heard her speak, "Why?" her voice trembling slightly he noted as her head fell back down to the ground. Strange for some reason he found her beautiful in his eyes now that hope's last fight faded from her eyes, perhaps it was because she now resembled an animal that has been pinned to the ground by one of his arrows; perhaps the knowledge of who shot her was now dwelling within the back of her mind after seeing his bow now resting upon his back, though it was something he wouldn't dwell on as he regarded her for a moment more.

"There was a past time the Dunmer used to play with escaped slaves, when they happened to have captured one they would play a game with that poor soul. Of course it was generally one of us "beast races", that would have the pleasure of playing this game, and of course the ones who gave them the most fun was we Argonians. They would lure that poor slave through a forest just like this one, sending an odd arrow or two to keep them going in one direction, and depending on how the slave reacted if they were cowards they would find arrows hitting the trees behind them and if they were brave it would be in front of them. Of course there was no real side to choose from since the slavers would always win in the end but it did give the slave a measure of false hope as they made what ever progress till in time a well aimed shot would first hit a leg, it would then follow with an arrow to the stomach before ending with an arrow to a shoulder." and for a brief moment Wind gave his hissing laugh as he bared his fangs towards Lillianias, "Now it wasn't really that moment the hunters were waiting for but rather what creature would follow the scent of blood to the slave even though wounded they would be able to scramble away or attempt to fight what ever creature came upon them as the hunters watched in amusement as a true hunter got the slave, the game was what creature would appear you see." for a moment still baring his fangs as his claws gripped his spear before relaxing.

"I will be a bit more merciful instead of making sport of watching you die, I will instead yet you die with what ever thoughts you might be thinking, consider it my way of forgiving your people for that game they made, I will at least leave you with some dignity as you die alone but at least not for anyone's amusement, yes, that would be a fitting forgiveness don't you think." twisting his head towards a direction he knew she might be wondering, "Those three traders are probably dead by now, the mage would have seen to it that they made it to that Dunmer settlement before withdrawing his protection from them before vanishing as they come across what most would say was a slaughter."

Returning his gaze back towards Lillianias in time to see her throat working as tears seemed to fall from her eyes, "You thought you protected them, it was a pity that what you did was in vain and the settlement was razed a few days ago by a Nordic raiding party and none of the Dunmer survived." falling silent for a moment as he watched Lillianias shake as she tried her best to keep herself from sobbing, "No, it wasn't my handiwork that the settlement was razed, rather I would have preferred it was my own since the Dunmer died without dignity and my personal revenge against your race is to allow your people to die with dignity for all those slaves your race has killed without any shreds of dignity."

For a moment Wind stopped talking as he waited, it appeared that Lillianias wanted to say something before shaking her head, he knew full well she could speak if she wanted to but perhaps it was best that she didn't, "Its strange, that mage was ashamed of his handiwork with the traders but he needed someone to come looking for that Dunmer settlement, to help spark something that he was working for, a lesser evil for the greater good. Of course we all work for something in order to gain what we want most, so its no surprise he was ashamed but still went through with the mission."

It appeared that Wind was to add more till he twisted his head towards something that was coming from the direction that Lillianias had come from, "I would have preferred to tell you a bit more, but apparently I must continue my guardianship to the one being who is giving me access to what I most desire. Farewell Lily upon the tundra, may you find some peace in death that you did not find in this life.", with those words Wind vanished from Lillianias view, listening to his retreating footsteps and the soft sound of a female voice before silence fell upon the woods where Lillianias lay.

Stalking through the burnt out shells of what were once at least comfortable dwellings, a black furred wolf sniffed at one of the hacked and burnt body before padding out of sight behind a shell of a build. Sighing, his heart heavy towards the sight and in more ways than what was visible Galios twisted his head to gaze towards two more bodies, though like the other bodies that lay scattered throughout what was once a small settlement they bore signs of having been struck down by edge weapons; the difference was that these bodies lacked any signs of the fire that had touched the rest of the bodies. In his mind he remembered the two men who now lay down, a day behind he remembered listening to them talk, and though it caused a slight smile to form; any joy found within was twisted by a sense that for someone to look towards the hooded mage they would be hard pressed to guess. It brought for a moment a sense of irony towards what the two traders were discussing about him and the merit those thoughts had if they could talk to each other again.

"You have one who has swallowed bitter medicine and find it has not cured you of what you believe it should have.", the soft hissing voice of Wind spoke up behind Galios and for a moment he debated on ignoring, despite how close it resembled his own thoughts. In the end he would have to acknowledge his dubious ally that events had transpired to force him to work with someone of his ilk, he at least would acknowledge to himself and to the other that he didn't like it one bit.

"No matter how many times you take a bitter medicine you never get use to the taste of it but you still take it since it's the only way to get better," twisting his hooded head to peer towards the Argonian, "I would think out of the two of us you would have understood that, or perhaps I have given you too much credit for one of your race.", with a slight turn of his lip, twisting around to face Wind and for a moment the slight twist turned his smile into a satisfied grin as he noticed the ever slight tightening of Wind's mouth. "Besides, despite our rather forced team work and the methods used to achieve these results it does force one to always think of what could have taken place, a rather ironic hind sight knowing that we only had one option open. I take it since you are here you finished off Lillianias..", for a moment it appeared that Galios was going to add more but for a second he tilted his head to the right, as if he was listening to someone before nodding his head, "The last trader is dead, Jonas managed to make it almost back into the range of the keep's patrols before being found by the Nord's you enlisted to deal with the poor villagers here. In time one of those patrols should taking notice of scavengers will investigate find his body and in time find this settlement.", turning around to face Wind, once again his face emotionless as he added, "A change in routine since the body of Lillianias should have been the catalyst for the search but oh well…"

For a moment the two stared at each other, Galios not trusting Wind, and for his part Wind keeping an eye on the mage, "Lillianias will soon be dead, by nightfall she will be but another cooling body unless some animal finds her first.", the reptile eyes revealing nothing as Wind stares towards Galios.

Momentarily Galios wondered what went through the argonian's mind before nodding his head, a faint smile curling a corner of his lip, "Did you also plant the bag of drakes, and used the specially tailored arrows when her body is discovered in time."

With a slight bob of his head, a movement that caused Galios to think of a serpent right before it strikes, "Three arrows carved in the Skaal fashion, and a bag of drakes dropped a few feet near to where the first drops of blood would be found. As you asked when everything is discovered they would think she when her history is found betrayed the trader's caravan to the Nords, and upon finding the settlement they would deduce it was a preemptive raid.", twisting his head, a small cloaked figure beckoning to him, and Galios surprised he did not detect the presence of the other narrowed his eyes as one hand reached over to let a finger rub along a diamond set in a ring.

"It is time for me to return to one's side, I believe we are at an end of our working agreement.", the only response that Wind received from Galios was a minute nod, the mage's eyes narrowed towards the figure near the woods, a black cloak and hood shielding them from his gaze. For a moment Wind eyed the mage before shrugging as he made his way to join the cloaked figure, a small white hand reaching out towards Wind as the other grasped the small pale hand in one of his claws before nodding his head.

Galios remained standing where he was, the wind ruffling the hem of his robes as he watched the two vanish and for a long moment he simply stared towards the spot that the small figure was, an almost tangible look of hatred contorted his usually neutral features before twisting his head to the side. "I still do not understand why we had to sink to such a being's level, would it not be better to have most of them alive to find you.?", the look of hatred on his vanishing to one of thoughtful silence as if hearing a reply to his question, lowering his gaze his eyes closing for a moment before opening, "I am sorry for questioning your motives, your heart must be near to breaking for having to do this and I shouldn't question the pain you must feel for those who had to die for you to spread to those who will be able to honor the sacrifice.", as his voice faded, to any who was watching it seemed like a golden light enveloped Galios before he too like Wind and the cloaked figure vanished from sight leaving the decaying bodies of the dead both the old and recently slain to rot as the burnt dwellings remained vigilant witness to what truly happened.

Official End of Chapter 1

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

She was running through a long tunnel, fear driving her and the knowledge lurking in the back of her mind that if she stopped she would yet again feel the sharp bite of what ever was lurking in the darkness behind her. For a moment some unseen obstacle out of nowhere forced her to stumble, her fear of the pain that would come if she fell forcing her to stay on her feet as that unseen force once again sent another sharp flash of pain that drove her onwards. Not knowing how she came to be here, the only real thing she knew was the constant sense of dread that if she stopped running it would be over as she felt her lungs burn with every breath she took, the feeling of how leaden her legs felt making each frantic movement feel like she was moving through some invisible barrier. Images of her past and present seeming to mingle as her mind flashed to the Imperial Captain looking down at her as she was pinned by those three arrows, his face melting to her unknown father; a black emptiness where his face should have been to her mother's almost a mirror image of her own laughing at her. Deep in the back of her mind was that small voice that was telling her this couldn't be happening, inching towards how she came to a black tunnel when she was only a few moments ago lying on the cold ground a victim of what ever Wind had plotted. That small voice of logic overwhelmed by that same feeling of fear if she let the thing that was chasing after her, so she ran onwards through this endless black tunnel not knowing or caring just as long as she didn't have to feel that pain again.

For a moment the still form upon the bed made a small cry, as if she was hit by something before once again settling into a troubled sleep. Frowning for a moment Luken eyed the woman's sweat sheathed face before nodding his head, as he got up from administering a cool damp cloth to the woman's sweat dampened forehead before turning away, though he found himself twisting his head to gaze out of the corner of his eyes as the woman once again let out another cry before settling back into her uneasy sleep. Luken would probably never understand how his master's healing magic always seemed to send someone into a nightmarish sleep, something about it being bitter medicine or some such dramatic philosophy. Of course, his hand for a moment froze near the latch of the door he was about to open, he himself would never actually mention that in front of his master since it would again go into one of those lengthy lectures that Luken personally probably could recite them with the times he had to listen to them for each question he asked.

With a soft sigh as he turned the latch before sliding through the open door, he would probably never understand why so many divine beings seemed to launch into such mind numbing speeches instead of simply being blunt, like when you make such a being angry they launch into at least a paragraph worth of speech instead of simply saying, _You die now_, short and it conveys the entire idea quite elegantly, Luken thought as his lips twisted in a faint grin as he could picture a Daedric Prince blinking towards such a simple statement in confusion.

Of course Luken thought to himself that mortals were also fallible to that oversight, and guiltily he was also a victim of making overly lengthy speeches when just a few words would probably have conveyed his intent better. Grinning suddenly, he also realized its probably the people who actually stop to listen to those same long speeches, literally they stop what they are doing and actually listen to an entire speech, which reminded him of the time a vampire hunter had hunted him down into some no name tomb back when he didn't know his master, or for that matter when he didn't really didn't care bout much but the next victim and so on after. Stopping for a moment in the torch lit hallway, which kind of reminded him of that same tomb when that vampire hunter finally cornered him in one of the burial chambers brandishing some enchanted blade and taking a breath in preparation for such a speech about avenging some one in the past.

Tilting his head slightly to the side, for a moment his smile widened to reveal his two fangs as he thought back to the expression on the vampire hunter's face when the throwing knife lodged almost all the way to the counter balancing weight before toppling backwards as his sword clattered to the stone floor. Unable to contain it any longer, the memory of that expression priceless as he leaned forward laughing as he placed his hands upon his knees, it was a shame as his body shook with his laughs that he never did learn of what person he killed that was so important to that vampire hunter, or distantly that vampire hunter's name for that matter.

"I will never understand what part of that memory you find so humorous, and for decency's sake you look like a fool folded over like that laughing your head off Luken.", the dulcet voice of the figure leaning against the wall further along the corridor, the torch light gleaming off their armor and skin giving it a golden glow as the definitely female figure shook her helmed head before straightening up from her leaning position to face Luken, the hilt of her sword no visible as she gave Luken one of her few tight lipped smile as she looked at him strangely with affection; strange since she was a Daedra and one of the militaristic Golden Saints.

Reaching up with one of her golden skinned hands to flip a strand of shinning golden hair from her vision as she moved down the hall way towards Luken, her playful smile fading to a frown, folding her arms across her chest as her gaze went past towards the room where Luken recently departed, "How is she doing, I heard from the master that she was close to giving up when he came upon her.", briefly the look of concern was overlapped by a look of disdain before it melted back towards concern, "What is your opinion after caring for her the last day or so?"

Having long straightened up, his own head twisting around to gaze back towards the room he departed, "Her body is healed…that's as much as I can say since right now she is in the midst of what ever dream that comes with the spell the master uses to heal people.", and despite how pale his skin was he paled even further remembering his own dream, and without turning knowing even the Daedra behind him was also remembering her own vision when the master accepted them into the sanctuary he formed.

It was a few moments before either of them spoke, each remembering something different but the same in the end, eventually the Golden Saint broke the silence, "So how is Amelia doing, I hear she is now within ummm…..", for a moment the Golden Saint was at a lost of words to describe something that was more familiar with mortals than Daedra, Luken for his part smiled at her discomfort.

"She is doing well, her body is strong and the baby from what the healer said should be strong despite their parentage…hopefully he won't take after me to much.", laughing faintly, though his eyes held a trace of worry as he stepped beyond the Golden Saint, though stopped to let her walk with him down the hall way. "Of course she does get jealous that I haven't fed on her Slaada, of course I am afraid if I do I might harm the child in some way and I fear that it might also strengthen my own weakness to a child I wish to live free of what curse I possess.", with a faint laugh, as he turned his head to gaze back towards Slaada, "She does feel left out that she is unable to join us in our walks like she used to or fence with you in the training area you asked the master to create for yourself."

Lowering her head to hide the sad smile as she strode up to walk beside Luken, though when he turned his gaze towards her she was smiling as she shook her head, "Do tell her there are very few people who actually give me any challenge and I will definitely welcome her back as one of my regular sparring partners. For a moment her golden face darkened as she added, "But do tell her never to convince me to bother Volag from his studies, I actually caught him reading a scroll he managed to attach to the other side of his shield as he was sparring with me.", shaking her head, Luken for his part was trying valiantly to hold back the laugh that was threatening to erupt as Slaada added, "For a dremora he shows a lack of thrill for battle instead spending all his time reading those damnable books and scrolls the master has given him about whatever mortal concept that pricks his fancy."

Of course what Slaada added next caused him to blink in alarm, "By the way Volag did mentioned he was looking eagerly towards the birth of your child, he recently read a book of child bearing for Khajiit cubs that he wishes to practice on a mortal baby. I did tell him that mortal children from different races aren't actually…", for a moment her brow furrowing as Slaada tried to think of a term, though also secretly enjoying the look of alarm that was growing on Luken's face, " comparative with each other. His response that they are mortal children so there has to be some similarity since they are considered mortal, which caused me to remind him of his attempt with cooking a Sload recipe for your wife that if I remember turned her face an interesting shade of purple.", an amused smile spreading across her face as she watched Luken's face turn an interesting shade of white.


End file.
